Strive
by Nature's Leftovers
Summary: Follow Shing, Adrian, Nate, Vincent and Leila as they try to survive the infection. I'll try to make it worth your while. Rated T because I can. :P


While scrolling down the 'Left 4 dead' section, I saw a bunch of stories with OC's, so I thought to myself 'WHY THE HELL NOT?!'

So here we go....Enjoy, If you want :P

**_I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD, VALVE DOES! I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS! SO DON'T SPAZ ON ME!_**

* * *

"Hey! You know I was just playin' right?!" said Nate Julian as she was dragged back to her white coloured room by two men. The black haired, 14 year-old had just attempted to escape from the juvenile ward located in Anderson Psychiatric Hospital. She had wanted to get into the cafeteria before all of the other kids; they were serving cupcakes today and she wanted a chocolate one before they ran out. Besides, it was more fun roaming around the hospital than talking about her 'problems' with a bunch of suicidal kids or teenagers with eating disorders.

The two men pushed her back into her room and slammed the metal door behind her, but before they did, they placed a metal tray of food on the floor. After they left, Nate picked up the cold tray and stared at the unappealing food they put on it. On it was dry looking mashed potatoes, strange smelling corn and some kind of meat, or was it a brownie? She didn't bother to find out and instead, picked up the pudding cup that was on the side and opened it.

"Great, vanilla." she sighed and placed it back on the tray. She stared out the barred up window and saw that the sun had lowered quite a bit; it would be dinner soon and the others would be eating their _delicious _cupcakes.

She pushed the tray of food onto the floor, laid on the neatly kept bed and closed her eyes.

"Man, I'm bored."

* * *

"Chao! Get the hell in here!" yelled the furious bald man as he busily shuffled papers that were scattered all over his desk.

A tall but skinny looking Chinese man rushed in and stopped infront of the man's desk. He wore a dark grey suit, a blue tie and his short black hair was neatly combed. He nervously stared at the bald man and waited to be spoken to.

"Now, Ning. What are the papers I asked you to send to the company's shipping department doing in the IT department?!" he screamed at the 39 year-old.

"Um, it's actu-"

"What?!"

"I-I said my name's actually Shing, sir." he scratched the back of his neck anxiously and continued, "And I thought I did send them to-"

His boss cut him off before he finished, "Well you thought wrong! Now go fix it before I lower your salary again!" Shing quickly dodged a pen that his boss threw and left the room.

His name was Shing Chao, a Chinese business man from New York. Although his parents spoke with a 'Chinese' sort of accent, he spoke with a fairly normal sounding voice, and he didn't have that New York accent he found very annoying at times.

As he looked over the paperwork on his very neat desk he sighed and gazed out the large window that was beside him.

"I need a new job."

* * *

The brunette woman stared in terror at the pistol that the man had taken out of his jacket and pointed at her temple. Her eyes quickly darted to the phone and back to the blonde man infront of her. Part of his face was blocked by a black striped scarf he wore; he removed it after he shot the security camera.

He saw her glance at the phone of course and simply told her, "Don't even think about it." The blonde man with the blue eyes knew this routine all too well. He would enter a store with a woman at the counter, charm her with his looks and flirt with them, then catch them off guard, take the money and leave. This plan did backfire on him a few times though, sometimes there would be the eventual gay woman and straight men, but not all the times were the men straight.

"Put the money in the bag." He tossed the woman a sack from his pocket and while he waited, he hummed a little tune. She clumsily threw the money in the sack and carefully passed it back to him.

"Thanks, babydoll." The blonde smirked at her, placed the pistol back in his jacket and left.

While Adrian Ross exited the small store, he heard the woman whimper and land on the floor with a 'thud'. She had fainted and when she will wake up later, she won't remember the slightest detail about his face, as they always did.

"Another job well done."

* * *

"Come on Leila, eat your food or it's going t' get cold" Vincent told his younger sister as she poked at her porridge. She cringed at the way it looked, it's appearance was more like barf rather than oats in hot milk.

"Why would anyone even think of putting oats in hot milk? Oats don't belong in milk!" she whined as her brother put on a brown jacket and collected her things for school. The 8 year-old hopped off her chair and ran to the bathroom.

"Fine, you don't have to eat it. Go put your dish in the sink; you have school soon!" he called to her. When he received no answer from the young girl, he brushed his brown hair back in frustration.

Leila stared at herself in the bathroom mirror with big, brown eyes while brushing her teeth, then her hair. As she added the finishing touches, which was tying her light brown hair in pigtails using two red ribbons, her brother came barging in and picked up his sister, then dashed out the door.

"We're gonna miss the bus!" he yelled at her while grabbing his bag and hers. While running out of the apartment building, to Vincent's surprise, his sister managed to climb up onto his back and onto his shoulders. Now he was carrying two bags and an 8 year-old while trying to make it to the bus.

And the fact that she was yelling, "Go horsey, Go!" didn't help.

"For the love of Christ.."

* * *

So how did ya like mah survivors? HMMMM?

Review! :L

And remember....

KARMA CHARGER IS ALWAYS WATCHING....


End file.
